tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Waotata Okate
Waotata Okate (和生田夛 岡手, Waotata Okate) is a young ghoul who travels aimlessly around Tokyo. And resides in the 24th Ward. He is known to the CCG as the Wanderer (ワンダラー, Wandarā) Appearance Waotata has messy, black hair, some of which always stands up. Waotata has large, grey eyes and thick, short black eyebrows. His body is pretty normal for a boy his age, lean, fit, and slightly muscular. Waotata wears standard green jogging pants with a collar and a black shirt with a lone star on each shoulder. While fighting humans or other ghouls, he wears a metal mask that covers his nose and eyes, without any holes. Personality Waotata has a very bleak and neutral outlook on life, due to a troubled past. He's socially awkward, and rarely talks unless approached by someone. Waotata is also homeless, which forces him to live in the 24th Ward for shelter and food. He's quite observant, seeming to be able to read others easily. Waotata travels around Tokyo frequently, usually ending up in unfamiliar places. Some of which are hunting grounds, shops, etc. History TBA Powers and Abilities As a Rinkaku ghoul, Waotata naturally possesses fast regeneration speed and brute strength with his kagune.. He isn't the best fist fighter but has some experience in using them. He's also agile and fast for a ghoul of his type, but is still significantly slower than Ukakus. He's also focused in fights, due to his quiet nature. Along with being very skilled with using his kagune, where most of his battle strengths lie. Observant Combatant: Waotata is a very focused fighter, due to his fortunate lack of bragging rights. This allows him to efficiently block attacks in a constant string. Inexperienced & Unpolished Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though not being his specialty, Waotata has slight experience in fighting bare fisted, but not much. Agility When his kagune isn't activated, Waotata has impressive movement speed and agility. Being capable off flipping and scaling off of nearby walls Exceptional Kagune Skill: Waotata is very experienced with using his kagune, and shows great proficiency with it against foes. Combat: : Strengths: Waotata is a highly concentrated fighter, which allows him to keep up with his enemies movements. He's also agile, which makes for quick getaways if things go bad for him. : Weaknesses: He has little to no hand-to-hand combatant experience. And due to such, will have great difficultly fighting a foe who is adept in hand-to-hand combat. Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: In it's current state, Waotata's kagune takes the form of two purple tendrils with a netting pattern. Strengths: Waotata's tendrils have the same strengths as other rinkakus. It grants him fast regeneration and high brute strength. Weaknesses: Like other Rinkaku tendrils, Waotata's are weak to Bikaku tails and quinques. They also have low defense capabilities currently, due the limited number of tentacles Waotata can summon. Mechanics: No other forms or mechanics so far. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Waotata's Face Claim IV.jpg| A better look at Waotata's face. Trivia * His face claim is Ganta Igarashi from the Deadman Wonderland manga and anime series. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Deceased Category:Rinkakus